Loss, Heartbreak, Comfort
by queenofallthingsrandom
Summary: Leo returns after being presumed dead, and he's not with Calypso. Will Solace died when Nico failed to protect him. Their situations are complete opposites, but they're exactly the same. They find comfort in their opposing twin.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I'm not sure that people even read fanfics for this fandom… oh well. I'm still gonna write it.

* * *

(Leo POV)

I can't stay and mope forever. I can either go to camp half blood and find my friends, or I can stay on Mount Olympus and waste away wondering about what could've been. I think it's time for me to see how long I've been away from Camp Half Blood.

* * *

(3rd person at CHB)

There was a loud crash heard throughout the camp grounds. It came from the direction of the Big House, and it was loud enough to wake up the entire camp.

Immediately, Nico di Angelo arrived to see a giant, bronze dragon on the ground. The only reason he got there so quickly was because he hadn't been asleep, and he was the first to hear the noise.

He was also the first one to see Leo, lying on his back about forty feet away from the dragon.

(Nico POV)

It was… Leo. Leo Valdez. The boy who died saving the world was right here.

I walked over to him and leaned over to see if it was really him. It was. His eyes were really wide, and, from the looks of things, he'd crash landed here.

"Are you ok?" I asked, offering him a hand to help him stand.

"Yeah. That. Was. Awesome!" He yelled, smiling and taking my hand.

I pulled him to his feet as a few more campers gathered around.

"Hey, um, what's today's date? I have no idea how long I've been gone." He said sheepishly.

"It's been two years since you… died?" I looked at him, hoping he would explain how he survived. He didn't.

"Yeah, well… My amazingness kept me alive!"

I sighed.

"Hey, where are the others? Ya know, the other six from the prophecy?"

"Some of them stayed here, and the others went to the Roman camp. "

"Cool." He looked a little shaky.

"The camps are meeting up soon, though. The Romans are coming here this year. Are you okay, Leo?" He seriously looked like he was about to fall over.

"I'm just perfect. Why, do I really look that bad?" He joked. I didn't answer.

Leo started to fall, and I caught him before he hit the ground. His eyes closed and his breathing evened out. There were tons of campers gathered around, now, watching as I brought Leo to Chiron.

I still don't know how he's alive… He looks like he hasn't aged at all… He even looks like he's wearing the same clothes from the day he 'died'.

* * *

The faster people review, the faster I'll update. Review, favorite and follow for more! Checking my other stories can't kill you, either.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Yay! People read this story! Thank you, **controllingthemist,** for reviewing. You mad me happy.

I own nothing.

* * *

(Leo POV)

When I woke up, there were tons of familiar faces watching me with concern. I tried to sit up on the bed, only to lie back down from the pounding in my head. I had the worst headache of my entire life, and now I had to talk to these people.

"You okay, buddy?" I knew that voice.

"Jason! Hey, yeah, I'm great. You guys look… different."

He did. His light blonde hair had grown a little lighter, looking like the yellowy-white rays from the sun. He kept it the same length, though. His eyes looked a little colder, like he was missing something. His skin had gotten a half shade darker than his usual fair skin tone. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and black jeans. All in all, he was harder for me to recognize. After looking at the others, I could see that they'd all changed their appearances. Nico's hair was longer, and the circles under his eyes were somehow darker. He seemed paler, making him look even more like a corpse, and he was wearing all black clothing that heavily contrasted his skin tone. Piper's hair had grown out, but still had it's choppy, uneven look with the feather braided in. Percy's skin looked paler, but still tan, and his hair was darker. Annabeth had cut her hair a little past shoulder length and added light blue highlights. Her gray eyes remed a little warmer, but still had a cold, sharp glint to them. Hazel's curly hair had straightened out a bit, but it was still wavy and frizzy. Her eye color seemed to switch between golden and hazel. Frank hadn't really changed much other than the fact that he'd gained more muscle.

"Well, it _has_ been two years. You haven't changed at all, Leo."

Before I could tell him why, I was hit in the face. Hard. My headache got a thousand times worse, and I was really angry at Piper for punching me.

"Leo Valdez, you are the dumbest living creature I have ever met. Why in hades would you try something like that? And what possessed you to stay away from us for _two whole years?!_ I don't know what is wrong with you, but if you _ever_ try anything like that again, Jason will strike you down with Zues' lightning!" Piper was screaming at me, which only made my head hurt more. I winced.

"Lay off him. I'm sure he has a reason for everything he did. He better…" It was Annabeth, leaning against Percy. I silently vowed to never make fun of her again.

"Actually, I didn't come back to life until six days ago. It was the way I programmed things. I wouldn't be brought back to life until Festus found… what I had him searching for." A few of them, Nico and Annabeth, looked at me suspiciously. "I wish I could've come back sooner, but there were urgent matters on Mt. Olympus that I had to tend to having to do with my survival."

"Leo… Why would you do that without telling us? You let yourself be killed, and you had no idea if you would come back."

"If I'd have told you what I was planning, you would've tried to stop me. Don't pretend like you wouldn't, because we all know that you guys would've tried to stop me. Besides, if I'd died, it would've been worth it. I would rather die trying than be yet another person who's lied to her." My voice sounded slightly bitter, and very angry. Pecy paled when I said the last part, and Annabeth's eyes widened in realization. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Nico staring at me, but I ignored them all. I stood up and started to leave,bringing a new wave of pain. My head hurt so badly, and I need peace, quiet, and sleep. I managed to come up with a very lame excuse.

"I need a change of clothes."

* * *

(Nico POV)

Well, that didn't go well. Everyone had arrived this morning, and stayed by Leo's side. After that little rant, though, he'd just stormed off. It sounded like he was talking about a girl he… loved? If that was the case, then he'd left us all behind for her. So Where is she?

* * *

Author's note: It was a very short chapter, but I'm happy that I got the reunion done.

Quote of the day is two words: "Peter Porker." It was apposed to be an alternate dimension with spiderman as a pig, and it was hysterical. I loved it so much. It was from Ultimate Spiderman. It's not sad that I'm still watching cartoons… IT'S NOT


End file.
